Un instante de la historia
by Lynette P. Broderick
Summary: Un regalo para mi amiga muminSarita. Situado en el capítulo 16 de su fanfiction, Historia sin Fin.


Este es un pequeño regalito para mi amiga Sara, mejor conocida como muminSarita. La historia se encuentra planteada en el capítulo 16 de Historia sin Fin, una de mis favoritas y de su autoría. Aún espero pacientemente el final. Ojalá te guste.

Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a JKR y Sara.

Arreglo su camisa y se puso el saco. Hacía tanto que no le veía. Ella había dado por sentado cosas que no eran ciertas y el había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para no hacer nada y retenerla a su lado. Siempre metiendo la pata y cometiendo los mismos errores que los habían separado al principio.

La noche volvía a París un lugar aún más mágico de lo que ya era. No debía ir, lo sabía, pero ya no sabía que más hacer para volver a verla. Luna le aseguraba que ella le amaba a él y le había creído cada vez que lo afirmaba. Lo había creído por años y lo seguiría creyendo aunque el destino se empeñara en separarlos.

Los fotógrafos, muggles y magos, esperaban en la entrada del recinto, bueno era saber que el podía aparecerse sin causar el revuelo que seguramente su presencia levantaría. Estacionó el auto en un lugar cercano y se apareció en el lobby del lugar sin problemas.

Tomó una copa de champagne y pudo divisar a lo lejos como entraba Potter en compañía de otros familiares de la pelirroja, no estaba seguro de quienes eran, no era como que alguna vez hubiera mostrado interés en saber más de ellos, quizá tendría que haberlo hecho. Los Weasley bromeaban con Potter y platicaban como si de grandes amigos se tratarán, ¿le hubieran tratado a él de la misma manera?

La gente empezó a pasar a la gran pasarela, pronto daría comienzo el evento, la pasarela más importante en la que Ginny se hubiera presentado hasta ahora. Astoria también estaría ahí, ella le había mandado la invitación. Aún se repetía lo estúpido que era al no haber frenado a la rubia cuando había tenido oportunidad, de haberlo hecho, probablemente estaría en primera fila esperando por su pelirroja, sí, seguía siendo SU pelirroja. Tenía la loca esperanza de que aún lo fuera, pese a saber que una vez más, ella había corrido a los brazos de Potter, su presencia ahí se lo confirmaba. Parecía que los patanes eran la especialidad de Ginny, Potter, Zabinni, él...

Tomó asiento en una de las filas traseras, veía sin complicaciones y sin levantar sospechas. Las luces se apagaron mientras un espectáculo como ningún otro dio inicio. Las modelos caminaban delicadamente y con tanta gracia que pareciera que flotaban, todas y cada una de ellas eran hermosas, ahora entendía porque su pelirroja había sido seleccionada, solo ella era más hermosa que las chicas que en ese momento desfilaban.

Y de pronto sucedió. Fue como si un rayo lo atravesara, una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y un calor abraso su cuerpo. Ginny Weasley era una visión, un ángel seductor caminando entre los mortales para recordarles su existencia. Se veía perfecta, su hermoso cabello rojo, el color de sus labios y esa sonrisa que podría curar el peor de los males en el peor de los días. Caminaba segura de sí misma, sabiéndose dueña de la atención de cada una de las almas que estaban presentes. Un ligero movimiento de su cabeza la hizo captar la mirada de alguien en la audiencia... Potter. Su sonrisa cambió sutilmente a una tímida, algo que solo alguien que la conociera tan bien como él, sabría.

Los celos lo estaban matando, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de soportar aquello. Mientras se ponía en pie, Ginny posó su mirada en él cuando dejaba la pasarela y no supo descifrar lo que sus ojos le decían.

¿Había sido rencor, odio, tristeza o un miedo terrible a seguir enamorada de él? No se quedaría a averiguarlo. Ella ya estaba con alguien más y el regresaría a su miseria, la misma en la que se había hundido la primera vez, la misma en la que vivía desde que aquella nota hubiera destrozado lo poco que habían empezado a construir.

Porque el era Draco Malfoy, el idiota que sabía, una vez más, se había equivocado.

Nota de la autora.

Honestamente decidí escribir este pequeñito luego de una platica que tuve con Sarita acerca de la vida y las responsabilidades que ahora tenemos. Una noche tranquila y cinco minutos de inspiración fuero suficiente para redactar este regalo que espero le sirva de inspiración. Te quiero mucho mucho, amiga.

Saludos para todos y no olviden "nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".

Lynette P. Broderick.


End file.
